


Incandescence

by OwlPhoebe



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Derek Hale is a Softie, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski in Love, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Kinks, M/M, Mates, Omega Stiles Stilinski, POV Derek, Scent Kink, Size Difference, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Stiles Stilinski is a Tease, kind of
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlPhoebe/pseuds/OwlPhoebe
Summary: Дерек никогда не привыкнет к тому, что его скромный и часто, до смешного, неловкий мальчик, мог выглядеть так соблазнительно в обычных ситуациях.Просто дух захватывало.





	Incandescence

**Author's Note:**

> МНОГО кинково. мне НЕ жаль...
> 
> арты и гиф в тему:  
> http://www.imageup.ru/img245/2909713/tumblr_nuoov9v5vn1ubvzk4o1_500.jpg  
> http://www.imageup.ru/img245/thumb/no4l7z-1kfy2909715.jpg?nc  
> http://picua.org/img/2017-11/08/xr8z76daq4g6ms89o39ud2cl9.gif
> 
>  
> 
> можно почитать и здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6148429

Раннее утро. В тихой спальне зазвонил будильник, и зазвучала мелодия фортепиано, которую альфа ненавидел с каждым днем все сильнее. Он слепо потянулся за телефоном, проводя рукой по прикроватной тумбочке, пока не нащупал его и вырубил к чертовой матери. Дерек улегся на прежнее место с тихим вздохом, обнимая Стайлза, который даже не шелохнулся от противного звука будильника.  
Соня.

Пытаться заснуть снова, оказалось бесполезным занятием — он уже проснулся, и сон ускользал, как песок сквозь пальцы. Дерек уткнулся лицом в мягкие волосы на затылке Стайлза, вдыхая обожаемый запах своей пары. Омега пах вишней и шоколадом, теплом и безопасностью. Дерек закрыл глаза, крепче прижимая Стайлза к себе, глубоко вдыхая сладкий, нежный аромат своего счастья. Парень, во сне, прижался спиной к груди Дерека теснее, так, чтобы нога альфы оказалась между его ног. Теперь уже полувозбуждённый член альфы удобно устроился между ягодиц омеги, надеясь на возможное соитие.  
Но все же Дерек заставил себя аккуратно высвободиться и подняться из теплого гнездышка кровати, и, зевая, неловко потопал в ванную комнату.  
За его спиной омега заворочался во сне, повернул голову и уткнулся лицом в освободившуюся подушку альфы - омега тянулся к теплу и запаху своей пары. Стайлз что-то пробормотал, - и во сне не утихая, - но умиленный таким зрелищем альфа даже своим острым слухом не смог уловить, что именно.

***

Когда Дерек закончил свои дела в ванной и снова зашел в спальню, кровать оказалась пустой. Он мог слышать, как Стайлз ходит по кухне. Насыщенный аромат кофе витал в воздухе.  
Он медленно одевался — ему всегда тяжело утром вставать. Он не раз поддавался подколам по этому поводу со стороны Стайлза, будто тот сам не грешил тем же.  
На самом деле, альфа очень удивился, что любящий поспать омега, встал так рано. Сегодня был его выходной, а Стайлз никогда не пропускал возможности поспать лишний часок.  
Одевшись, Дерек взял пиджак и последовал на кухню, на ходу пытаясь поправить галстук, но остановился в дверном проеме. Затаив дыхание, он наблюдал за своим любимым. Дерек никогда не привыкнет к тому, что его скромный и часто, до смешного, неловкий омежка, мог выглядеть так соблазнительно в обычных ситуациях.  
Просто дух захватывало.

Стайлз стоял на кухне, и кроме дерековой старой рубашки на нём больше ничего не было. Рубашка укрывала восхитительное тело омеги уютным коконом из запаха альфы. Она была немного широка в плечах, но белоснежная материя огибала округлости попы, выставляя на обозрение Дерека нижнюю часть пышной попки, восхищая нарочито скромной, и от того не менее мозговыносящей, сексуальностью.  
Стайлз прислонился бедром к столешнице буфета и любовался сквозь окно молодым садом на их заднем дворе. Чашка дымящегося кофе стояла рядом с ним на столе. Мягкие завитки каштановых волос топорщились после сна.  
Не в первый раз и не последний, альфа замер: смотрел и просто дышал, медленно и глубоко, наслаждаясь видом и запахом своей пары. Горячая волна совершенного счастья наполняла его грудь.  
Стайлз обернулся и посмотрел на альфу: сонная нежная улыбка осветила его лицо.

— Эй.

— Эй, — глупо повторил Дерек, на щеках выступил слабый румянец, потому что его застали за глупым любованием.

Он ведь серьёзный грозный альфа. Видели бы его сейчас конкуренты по работе…  
«Наверное, у меня из глаз так и сыпались мультяшные сердечки. Снова завис», — уныло подумал Дерек, и перевел взгляд на кофеварку, избегая теперь уже лукавого взгляда своего омеги.  
Но такая уловка не могла обмануть инстинкты альфы. Все, что он хотел сейчас — это жар тела Стайлза, прижатого к себе, нежные прикосновения его рук, жаркий плен попки омеги вокруг его члена.  
Альфа пересёк кухню и остановился позади Стайлза, чтобы наклониться к нему, и дышать запахом омеги вдоль шеи к ямочке ключицы, где слышался мерный пульс омеги.  
Он прижался губами к нежному изгибу, слыша, как сердцебиение омеги ускоряется.

— Утро, — выдохнул Стайлз, его голос был глубоким и хриплым.

Он обернулся к Дереку, обнимая его за шею. Застегнутая на одну нижнюю пуговицу рубашка сдвинулась, когда он поднял руки, и обнажила наливающийся желанием член и небольшие яички. Альфа протяжно застонал, любуясь этой красотой, и потянулся за поцелуем, осторожно, но страстно, будто Стайлз мог сломаться. Может так и есть, потому что в тот момент, его вздорный и смешливый мальчик выглядел до невозможности ранимым и смотрел на Дерека так, словно он для него целый мир.

В тот миг, когда Дерек коснулся горячими нетерпеливыми губами рта омеги, тот тихо хныкнул и обнял его за шею, притягивая ближе, увлекая в глубокий поцелуй.  
Он водил ладонями по коже омеги, теряясь во рту Стайлза. Ему казалось, что он так может провести дни, целую вечность.  
Через несколько минут Стайлз оторвался от губ альфы, и начал зацеловывать его колючий подбородок, щеки, слегка прикусывая то уголок губ, то нижнюю полную губу, - таким способом прося действовать активнее. Альфа застонал, зажмурился на мгновение, подавляя желание опрокинуть омегу на ближайшую поверхность и ворваться одним движением в тесную дырочку.

Мысленно отложив фантазию к сладким временам течки, когда омега будет не так хрупок, он посмотрел горячечным жаждущим взглядом на Стайлза. Тот хихикнул легкомысленно, зная, как влияет на своего, иногда излишне серьёзного и мрачного, альфу и повернулся спиной к Дереку, основательно потираясь попой о внушительный бугор в его штанах.  
Одной рукой он открыл выдвижной ящик буфета, пытаясь, не глядя, найти что-то внутри, второй рукой ухватился за галстук, — тщательно завязанный, между прочим! — так пытаясь подогнать нерасторопного альфу.

— Вот такое, значит, утро, да?— не удержался и съязвил.

— Угу, — буркнул Дерек, наглаживая голенькие и манящие ягодицы, наблюдая за тем, как Стайлз вынимает небольшую бутылочку лубриканта из ящика.

Они поняли, когда только съехались вместе, что проще иметь такие маленькие тайники по всему дому, чем быть застигнутыми врасплох посреди веселья.  
О, как был рад Дерек такому предложению Стайлза.  
Ненасытный омежка!

— Окажи любезность, — лениво протянул омега, и положил бутылочку в руку Дереку.

Теперь он мог свободно обнять его за шею снова, лаская пальцами кончики волос, и игриво покусывать зубками доверительно подставленное горло альфы. Дерек не обратил на такую наглость своего дерзкого мальчика внимание. Он обожал растягивать Стайлза любыми способами, какими только мог — будь то пальцы, язык или игрушки.  
Вкушать, чувствовать вкус своего омеги — сводило с ума, пробуждало самое примитивное, животное начало, а запах кружил голову; желание обладать пульсировало в висках.  
Стайлз застонал в его шею, с придыханием и удовлетворением, когда Дерек протолкнул в него первый палец в прохладном геле.

Альфа очень любил этот звук, желал прочувствовать каждую его вибрацию на своём языке. Он впился жарким поцелуем в губы своей пары, пока добавлял еще один палец, растягивая сокращающиеся стенки. Стайлз стонал в рот Дерека, пока пальцы двигались в его тесной дырочке, впивался кусачими поцелуями в губы, цепляясь зубами за вишневые вкусные уста, на каждом касании пальцев к чувствительной простате.  
Омега вцепился пальцами в рубашку Дерека, дергая нетерпеливо за давно съехавший растрепанный галстук, когда прелюдия, по его мнению, затянулась.

— Достаточно? — пробормотал Дерек, и Стайлз закивал, быстро оборачиваясь к стойке, опираясь на неё локтями, выгибаясь в пояснице.  
Подставляясь своему альфе.

Дерек водил рукой вдоль гладких бедер, любуясь позой и лаская ягодицы и между ними, пока другой рукой стягивал брюки и бельё. Стайлз оглянулся на своего любовника, закусив зубками нижнюю губу, томно постанывая, прогибаясь ещё больше.  
Горя от нетерпения.

Дерек шлепнул по попке слегка, пока откидывал в сторону одежду. Альфа взял отложенную смазку, вылил немного на ладонь, провёл ею несколько раз по члену, хорошенько смазывая, и, больше не теряя время, толкнулся в Стайлза. Омега поперхнулся воздухом, затем судорожно выдохнул. Но альфа, все же, двигался аккуратно и мерно, наглаживая рукой, лаская, напряженную спину своего омеги.

— Черт, — захныкал Стайлз, выгибаясь блаженно, рукой отодвигая одну половинку попы, для лучшего доступа к дырочке, куда теперь идеально вписывался Дерек. — Ах, блядь, так круто!

-Ммхм, — согласился Дерек, жмурясь от открывающегося его взору бесстыдства. — Господи, я с тобой с ума сойду.

Он приостановился немного, давая им обоим время привыкнуть к ощущениям. Альфа прильнул к спине омеги, вдыхая, вдоль укрывающей плечи Стайлза рубашки, их общий запах.  
Стайлз довольно зажмурился от такой глупой нежности своего альфы, целуя его напряженные пальцы, опирающиеся об столешницу по бокам от него.

— Люблю тебя, — выдохнул на стоне, когда Дерек начал плавно двигаться в нем.

Он двигался так, как будто у него было все время мира: медленно и сладострастно, губами зацеловывая свои же отметины на шее любимого.  
Стайлз необычайно тих под ним, дыхание быстрое, прерывистое. Омега провел пальцами по кисти Дерека, переплетая их пальцы.

— Люблю тебя, детка, — прошептал Дерек в ответ.

Мир вокруг ощущался патокой, густой и тягучей, минуты текли ленивой неизбежностью.  
Дереку не хотелось бы этого по-другому, он дорожил такими тихими неспешными моментами в их насыщенной страстью сексуальной жизни.  
Он наслаждался этим: двигал бедрами неустанно, проводя руками по гладкой горячей спине омеги, приподнимал рубашку, чтобы можно было сцеловывать соленый ароматный жар тела омеги, оставляя хаотичные поцелуи-укусы на его выступающих хрупких косточках позвоночника.

— Господи, — невнятно лопотал Стайлз, вжимаясь ещё больше в стойку, подставляя попу для ещё большего проникновения. Влажные ладошки скользили по глянцевому покрытию, горошины сосков тёрлись о твердую поверхность, рубашка задралась к подмышкам. — Ах, проклятие, — задыхался он, когда Дерек приподнял его ногу под колено на столешницу, чтобы дать возможность протолкнуться ещё глубже.

Хрупкими пальцами омега сильнее вцепился в руку Дерека, для баланса.

— Блядь, Дер, — мешая стон со смехом, произнес омега, задыхаясь от ощущений. — Хорошо, что я хожу на йогу.

— Твоя растяжка нас спасла, — пыхтел сзади Дерек, постанывая и дыша чаще, так как спирали предстоящего оргазма сильнее закручивались внизу живота.

— Ещё. Прошу, сильнее. Мне нужно, альфа, — шептал омега, которому стало не до веселья.

В глазах Дерека темнело, и хоть его бедра содрогались, когда он слышал эти мольбы, темп он все равно не набирал.  
Дерек не ускорялся до тех самых пор, пока Стайлз без слов, всхлипывая и постанывая, не впился пальцами ему в руку. Вот тогда он начал резче двигать бедрами, рыча и ловя ртом воздух.  
Альфа продержался, сколько мог, наслаждаясь медленным соитием, но больше он не мог ждать — наслаждение было слишком велико. Дерек вжался всем телом в Стайлза, кончая с глубоким удовлетворением. Он тонул в собственном удовольствии. Всё, что мог он — это держаться за своего любимого омегу, как за якорь своего существования, а бедра его продолжали двигаться, увеличивая напор. Он то утыкался в прохладную столешницу лбом, то покусывал метку на плече своей пары. Пальцы омеги впились в руку Дерека, словно он хотел слиться с ним, впитать, привязать к себе навечно.  
Через мгновение он понял, что омега еще не кончил. Дерек осторожно отодвинулся от Стайлз и вышел из него. Омега захныкал неудовлетворенно, ощущая пустоту.

— Повернись, любовь моя, — пробормотал ему альфа.

Поцеловал крепко в искусанные губы, перед тем как опуститься на колени перед ним.  
Стайлз усмехнулся довольно, опираясь локтями на столешницу, лениво и бесстыдно выгибаясь к губам альфы.

— Вот так, хороший мой, — урчал Дерек.

Стайлз смотрел вниз, расфокусированным горячечным взглядом, — сильный заботливый альфа у его ног, — это очень заводило. В знак одобрения, он приласкал волосы Дерека, пропуская пальцы между уложенными короткими прядками, окончательно уничтожая прическу.  
Подставляясь под ласкающую руку Стайлза, как разнеженный кот, получивший любимое лакомство, альфа обводил языком горячую головку. Он все еще витал в послеоргазменной дымке, наслаждаясь вкусом и запахом.  
Дерек сильнее прильнул к бедрам, обхватив губами головку члена, рукой разминая гладкие мячики яичек омеги, на что тот надсадно застонал. Но через мгновение, альфа заглотил член на всю длину.

Он насаживался на член Стайлза, пытаясь взять глубже. Дерек был будто в бреду: сам заглатывал, давился, но стонал, балдея от ощущений, а его собственный член снова начал наливаться.  
Если было что-то, чем Дерек не мог насытиться, так это ощущение вкуса Стайлза на языке — боже, как же он любил лизать кожу омеги (при разных обстоятельствах), даже когда Стайлз отталкивал его и возмущенно говорил, что альфа отвратительный пошляк.

«А здесь, за яичками, между округлыми манящими ягодицами, концентрируется аромат, перемешанный с моим запахом и вкусом. Он в сто крат ярче, насыщеннее», — думал Дерек, только больше от этого заводясь.

На секунду отодвинувшись, чтобы привести себя в чувство, увидел, как его сперма спускается по внутренней стороне бедер Стайлза, чем сделал себе только хуже.

— Блядь, — всхлипнул альфа.

Дерек потерялся во всем этом. Он стонал и снова сосал ещё сильнее, пытаясь заглотить член до конца.  
Стайлз давно был на грани. Как и Дерек, он не мог устоять перед таким накалом ощущений и интимности. И Стайлз, с приглушенным ладонью криком, излился глубоко в горло альфы, лишь крепче хватаясь за его волосы. А Дерек стонал, громко и протяжно, чувствуя, как член Стайлза пульсировал в его рту, и как сперма потекла по его языку.  
У альфы не хватило бы слов, чтобы описать лицо кончающего Стайлза. Альфа, наслаждаясь удовольствием Стайлза, проглотил всё, и осторожно вылизал чувствительный член омеги дочиста, перед тем как подняться с колен на корточки, и вытереть свои опухшие губы.

Стайлз ещё раз собственнически провёл ладонью от макушки к шее альфы, кончиками пальцев приласкав метку, любуясь зрелищем перед ним.  
Дерек глядел из-под прикрытых ресниц на Стайлза, когда тот удовлетворенно улыбнулся ему, и наигранно капризно захныкал:

— Оставайся сегодня дома.

— Ты так говоришь каждый раз, после утреннего секса, детка.

— Знаю я, но тебе придется снова принять душ и переодеться. Это займет очень много времени. Ты и так опоздаешь, так что оставайся со мной дома.

— Как же складно ты поешь, милый, когда хочешь добиться желаемого…

— Очень желаемого!

— Ну, может мне и не нужен душ.

Но взглянув на себя, он понял, что придется принимать душ и переодеваться в любом случае.  
Пятна смазки блестели на смятых и брошенных на пол брюках, капли спермы были по всей мятой рубашке — две пуговицы на ней попросту отсутствовали, — а пятна пота холодили его еще горячую кожу вдоль позвоночника, подмышками и на груди. Волосы совсем в беспорядке: мокрые прядки торчали во все стороны.  
Да, он сплошное послеоргазменное месиво, в сравнении с нежащимся в ощущениях, удовлетворенно улыбающемся омегой!  
Он, с наигранно задумчивым видом, посмотрел на Стайлза и подмигнул ему:

— Знаешь, я сегодня проснулся слегка не в себе. Плохо себя чувствую, наверное, подхватил вирус.

Хитрая улыбка тронула губы омеги:

— Альфа, и подхватил вирус? Жаль это слышать, — ответил «сочувствующий» омежка. — Как тебе повезло, что я знаю одно лекарство…

Он взял Дерека за руку и повел в их спальню.

***

Дерек позвонил на работу перед вторым раундом, так званого «лечения». Стайлз тихонько хихикал на фоне, ну очень болезненного голоса, Дерека, зная, что секретарша все слышит.  
Эрика не повелась на предположение о болезни, только угукнула на слова босса, и подметила, что прекрасно знает, что «вирус-Стилински» за один день не излечить, но пожелала приятного «выздоровления».

Омега все еще задыхался от хохота, когда альфа, рыча, обхватил его поперек торса, и с широкой улыбкой опрокинул на постель...

 

__________

 

Дерек не жаворонок по натуре, Стайлз — тем более. Но если просыпаться рано — значит сонный, томный секс на их кухне, он никогда ничего не хотел бы менять.

**Author's Note:**

> Incandescence - |ˌɪnkænˈdesns| - каление, накал, жар.


End file.
